Can you remind me?
by Kyle-Neko
Summary: Después de la muerte de su escuadrón los recuerdos de cierta chica atacaban su cabeza continuamente...pero algo hará que el encuentre el camino de la liberación en su culpa. (One-Shot)


**Notas: **¡Hola!...este es mi tercer fanfic (One-Shot) el primero esta en proceso por problemas que tuve con el documento pero por lo tanto mi mente ha dado a luz otras ideas que quizá las publique…anteriormente hice un fic LeviHan el cual es algo así como un "piloto" de un fanfic que puede tener d cap pero sinceramente no sé si publicarlo jajajaja soy muy indecisa y mi tiempo a veces es muy poco para aparecer con regularidad pero quizá próximamente lo haga. Por ahora vengo manejando un nuevo proyecto corto que prometí a alguien tiempo atrás (perdón por publicar hasta ahora)…es un LevixPetra es mi pareja favorita y bueno algo que salió y no podía publicar porque hasta anoche no tenía un buen final pero aquí está el resultado espero sea de agrado.

**Titulo: Can you remind me?**

**Pareja: **_Levi x Petra _

**Autora: **Kyle-Neko

**Disclaimer: ****Ni Shingeki no Kyojin, ni Petra y menos Levi me pertenecen…**

_**Can you remind me?**_

En cuanto la mañana llego el permaneció sentado en la misma silla en el mismo comedor mirando el lugar que alguna vez rebosaba en sonido, ahora el silencio absorbía cada espacio, cada pasillo, habitación…todo.

Soltó un largo y pesado suspiro acompañado de un pesar que ni el entendía porque estaba ahí, permanecía silencioso, taciturno pero sentía algo de cansancio, de pronto miro sus manos sobre la superficie en las que se apoyaban, ahí relajadas pero tensas a la vez

"qué esperas aquí sentado sin si quiera mover un solo dedo… ¿Qué hago aun aquí?"

Aquel fue el cuestionamiento que se hizo, que esperaba, quizá escuchar aquellas voces vivientes que cada mañana llenaban el espacio, quizá esperaba ver entrar a sus compañeros quienes cada mañana al hacer presencia le saludaban respetuosamente para después comenzar con el ajetreo de las risas y los comentarios un tanto audaces, quizá esperaba ver su taza llena y una sonrisa vivaz y amable pidiéndole buen ánimo como todos los días…quizá…

Frunció el ceño, definitivamente algo estaba mal, desde aquel trágico día parecía que estaba perdido en un laberinto de recuerdos que nunca pensó tener, se sentía más solo que nunca, frente a todos los demás seguía altivo, directo, frio y demás, pero solo…cuando estaba solo un gran mar de emociones deprimentes le llenaban el lugar en el que se encontrara, se preguntaba a si mismo si debía salir corriendo y perderse en algún lugar, una cueva o una montaña y luego ser devorado.

−qué demonios…-

Se pasó ambas manos por el cabello alborotándolo mientras dejaba caer su peso contra la superficie de la mesa, busco con la mano su taza tomándola entre sus dedos, volteo el rostro mirando que estaba completamente vacía…como él; quizá.

Escupió una maldición ante la idea de levantarse a servir más de aquel liquido dándose leves golpes contra la dura mesa de madera mientras apretaba la taza en su mano.

− ¿el café se lo ha terminado ya?...

Se paralizo al instante, aquella voz le saco un suspiro de sorpresa haciéndolo levantar la cabeza y enderezarse; vacío, aquella habitación estaba vacía…aquel simple eco de voz femenina lo había sorprendido, era como si ella estuviese ahí esperando por la petición del día, había sido tan nítido ese sonido como si ella siguiera ahí esperando por el típico "buenos días" pero no estaba, solo fue su loca y muy perturbada imaginación, estaba a punto de ver de nuevo la taza cuando dos voces familiares llenaron la habitación, aquellas dos personas le miraron y este como simple reflejo se levantó de golpe dejando caer la silla mientras la taza rodaba por la mesa al borde de caer al suelo.

−Perdón, tengo que salir…−

Aquellas simples palabras brotaron de sus labios mientras su joven subordinado tomaba rápidamente la taza antes de caer, al escuchar la disculpa tanto la mujer científica como el chico se miraron sorprendidos, el pidió disculpas y se fue como de rayo sin mayor explicación, en su camino se topó con más personas que le saludaban mientras este solo asentía, su rostro era como un rompecabezas, ¿estaba molesto?, ¿estaba decaído?...vamos ni el sabía que tenía solo sentía la gran necesidad de salir y respirar profundamente, en su afán por huir noto como comenzaba a trotar y luego a correr por un camino que ni él conocía, "ha donde demonios estoy yendo" se dijo a si mismo mientras seguía entre los caminos escuchando el sonido de la naturaleza, por alguna razón se sentía cada vez más libre, más calmado, más despejado, su mente estaba más serena y ya no se sentía nada torturado por aquel lugar.

Se detuvo casi veinte minutos después respirando tan agitado sintiendo su corazón a escasos segundos rozarle la lengua, chasqueo prácticamente abrumado por su propia respiración tan sonora para después dejarse caer en un pastizal, miro el cielo cubierto por el azul del cielo y algunas nubes a lo lejos cubriendo montañas fuera de las murallas, poco a poco cerro los ojos comenzando a dormitar mientras se cubría el rostro con el antebrazo rindiéndose al sueño.

−Asegúrese de buscar todo lo de esta lista por favor y cuando termine lo veré en la salida−

Sus ojos se abrieron de un golpe mirando el cielo matizado de un azul claro, oscuro y un tenue naranja que se comenzaba a asomar en el horizonte, se sentó mirando a su alrededor recordando aquellas palabras, la voz, su no tan tenue voz…bajo la cabeza mientras el cabello le cubría los ojos frunciendo los labios denotando algo de frustración o rabia no se quizá ambas cosas, se levantó caminando cuesta abajo yendo al pequeño pueblo, tranquilo y lleno de personas que hablaban, niños jugando y esas cosas que el jamás tolero.

Cada paso que daba era un recuerdo nuevo, fuerte, latiente que lo hacía tambalearse mentalmente, su joven subordinada, la que sonreía al ver a las personas, la que alguna vez le conto su devoción por proteger a todos y cada uno de los habitantes de aquellos lugares, la que soñaba con terminar esa sucia guerra con esos gigantes traga gente, la jovencita decidida que siempre decía querer protegerlo a él y a sus compañeros, ella quien aquel día que la eligió personalmente le prometió jamás defraudar su confianza, esa chica de extraña expresión vivaz y reluciente, de cabellera quizá rubia o acaso ¿era parecida a la puesta de sol?, demonios porque pensaba tanto en eso, en ella…miro sorprendido donde sus piernas le habían llevado mientras había estado perdido en sus gratos recuerdos.

La gran entrada, donde la primera vez que estuvieron ahí ella parecía asustada, nerviosa y ansiosa.

−No deberías tener miedo, aquí no hay nada que nos pueda dañar…-

Él le había dicho aquello con un tono firme haciendo que ella sonriera asintiendo, por un momento pudo ver en su memoria aquellos ojos marrones brillar con decisión, recordó cuando había visto su forma tan ágil de moverse y su gran capacidad para el exterminio de titanes, él sabía perfectamente que era eficiente, que no era cualquier chica.

Desvió la mirada ante sus pensamientos, "vamos estas fuera de tiempo" se dijo a si mismo volviendo a caminar de regreso, no podía detener sus pensamientos aunque así lo pedía en su interior; seguía pensando en las cosas que ella había hecho por él, mas allá de verla como su subordinada era para él una joven admirable si quizá algo distraída y tímida al hablarle pero sus cualidades y su amabilidad eran más fuertes que todo lo malo. Había visto agonizar y morir a tantos, había dicho cosas agradables a aquellos que morían poco a poco frente a él diciendo cosas gratificantes sobre el futuro…pero ella, no pudo decirle nada ni siquiera tuvo el valor de mirar a su padre a los ojos y mencionarle todo, en ese momento fue débil y cargaba con la idea que quizá ella estaría disgustada o decepcionada de el.

Llego hasta el comedor sin saber cómo, sus pasos lo guiaron de forma autómata, nuevamente el sentimiento de agobio se acumuló en su garganta y como pudo entro, esta vez sus ojos se abrieron algo sorprendidos al ver a la joven científica y a su joven subordinado sentados donde él había estado aquella mañana, ellos le miraron y sonrieron haciendo que por fin él se animara a entrar yendo hasta donde ellos sentándose mientras el chico le acercaba una taza con café, la miro tomando un sorbo alejándola para fulminar con la mirada al castaño.

− Créeme Eren, podrás ser un gran guerrero, un titán, pero el café…no creo que puedas hacerlo bien jamás…- chasqueo la lengua haciendo que Hanji comenzara a reír a carcajadas mientras Eren suspiraba derrotado para más tarde salir del comedor obviamente al haber terminado de limpiar su desorden.

En aquel instante Hanji le miro con expresión calmada respirando hondo, sonrió al mirar alrededor vacío animándose por fin a hablar…

− También los extraño…- hablo ganándose la atención del pelinegro que se apresuró a hablar.

− no he dicho que les extrañe…! –fue algo así como un grito ahogado e increíble, su voz vacilo por un momento haciendo que la científica solo negara con la cabeza.

− ellos esperan que su líder sea fuerte, que el haber muerto no sea en vano, murieron confiando en que un futuro mejor se construya a base de sus esfuerzos, ellos son un escalón a la libertad…

Ella se levantó sin mirar la expresión de sorpresa del contrario que observaba la pared, le había dicho algo tan coherente que lo había descolocado, estaba a punto de decir algo pero ella se volvió a adelantar para hablar estando en la puerta tomando la manija sin voltear a verle…

− Ella…seguramente diría eso, ella era fuerte…es fuerte y murió con una convicción que ni tu ni yo tenemos…y seguro está feliz ahora porque murió para proteger a su gente, su pueblo, a la persona que amaba…aunque la persona que ella amaba siempre fue y al parecer siempre será ciego…- respiro profundamente volteando a verle con una expresión seria y decidida – si vas a honrarla haz que sea fuera de las murallas en la próxima expedición…

Solo se escuchó la puerta cerrarse y el silencio acaparo la habitación, después de unos minutos salió pensativo de aquellas palabras entrando a su dormitorio por fin, se dejó caer a su lecho mirando con interés nulo el techo sin darse cuenta el sueño le venció, pudo sentir unas manos cubrir sus ojos, eran frías pero le hacían sentir calma y tranquilidad y fue entonces que escucho la voz de aquella chica una vez más…

− Crea en nosotros, en mi…quizá por ahora no podremos vernos pero tengo algo importante que decir pero…- la dulce voz sonó rota por un momento pero carraspeo y tomo fuerza para seguir hablando – estaré esperando, esta vez esperare y estaré lista para decirlo y esta vez estoy segura que nada me impedirá decirle algo muy importante…por ahora quiero agradecerle, por haberme tratado como su igual…luche y sea más fuerte… ¡porque nosotros creemos que puede hacerlo!

Después de aquel sueño pudo sentir el peso en sus hombros caer y por alguna razón sentía una enorme fuerza, podía pelear y lo hacía poniéndose al extremo…ya no temía morir por alguna razón la palabra morir ahora era una meta pero antes de aquello, de encontrarse con su equipo debía pelear y formar parte de aquel "escalón" tenía que aportar algo más y luego de eso podría ir a buscarla, porque ella estaría esperándole, porque realmente deseaba ferviente escuchar lo que ella tenía que decir, ansiaba escucharla y poder verla.


End file.
